K
Kyle Klim Akane Kurashiki |gender=Male |number=None |age=Unknown |eye=Unknown |relative=Unknown |hair=Unknown |eyes=Unknown |occupation=Unknown |affiliates=Akane Kurashiki (mother figure) Sigma Klim (father) |status=Alive |first = Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward |last = Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward |voice=''小野 大輔 (Ono Daisuke)'' |other= See Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition }} Translated from the official website: A mysterious man whose true appearance is unknown. As his body is covered by a metal mask and body suit, there’s no way of knowing his true face. Due to his suffering from amnesia, his name and age are also unknown. He’s calmly stated that ‘when he came to, he had already been installed in the body suit’. There’s no way of knowing whether it’s true or not. Background K was raised in the facility where his father worked. He was the only person who worked there, so he was the only person K saw until he was older. That has been the situation for as long as he could remember, so he never thought it odd. He wouldn't allow K to go near him while he was working, but the only times he wasn't working was when he was sleeping. As such, the only communication K had was with the education software his father had given him. He suppose I was a fairly expressionless child back then. We develop body language to communicate with others, and with no one else to communicate with I suppose it makes sense. Once he learned to read and write he realized his situation wasn't normal. Many of his books mentioned a "mother" as part of the family, and in several the mother, father, and children would eat meals together and talk to one another. Soon he found himself longing for a mother for his own. Someone who would always be with him, who would scold him if he did something wrong, and at night would read to him before bedtime. So, for the first time n his life, he asked his father for something. He had finished working and, as usual, was making his way towards his bedroom when he stopped his father and asked for a mother. He looked at him for a long moment before finally responding: "Okay." K claims to remember to this day how happy he was at that moment. A few months later, he called K into his laboratory. It was the forst time he had ever done something like that. K tells Sigma that his heart was beating quickly as he stepped inside. Standing next to him was a young woman, and K's hopes soared. But when he said her name-or rather, her ID number- they were dashed. He had given him a robot to play the part of a mother. He didn't want a mother that was just a machine who did what a human told her to do. When K told his father this, he looked surprised for the first time in K's life. Then he frowned, coughed and admonished his for being a "whiner." He had never scolded K for anything before. At first, K was surprised, then angry. Hot tears streamed down his face. K's father ordered the robot to take care of K, and shooed them out of his lab. The robot was very convincing, and she smiled and spoke as if she was a real person, but K refused to answer her and I locked himself in his room. He tells Sigma that "You can talk to a robot, and it will respond... But in the end you're still talking to a machine, not a person." K tells Sigma that if that had been what he wanted, he could have just use the education software his father had given him. When he ignored the robot as it tried to take care of him, it looked sad. It couldn't really be sad. It was only programmed to look that way. A robot's facade of sadness didn't mean anything to him. After that, K stopped expecting anything from his father. He had hardly ever spoken to him to begin with, so it was easy to to make sure that they never saw one another. He lived his life as if his father didn't exist. Even though they had a strained relationship, he never considered leaving. Claiming that "Perhaps in the hidden depths of my heart, I longed for a relationship with my father." Everything changed when he was eighteen. K left his room one morning to find a women standing outside of it. She was the first human K had ever seen, apart from his father. He claims to have been "understandbly suprised." For a moment, he had thought that his father had just created another robot. When he told her that, she laughted and explained that she had come to help him. As it turns out, she was a very mysterious person. She was much older than K, but something about the way she behaved was almost girlish. She would tell K stories about the world outside in a way that K was never sure if she was telling the truth or just making up fantastic lies. Ultimately though the truth didn't matter as K loved her stories. She wasn't helping K's father directly with his research, so K spent most of his days with her. Before long K discovered that she had known K's father when he was young. She told K stories about how he'd fallen in love as a young man, and K began to imagine that the person that he'd fallen in love with had been her, and that she was secretly his mother. After she settled in, K and K's father's long-established routine began to change drastically. First the started to eat together. Before then, K had never shared a meal with anyone in eighteen years. She scolded K for his bad table manners. She told him that if was going to eat with outhers, he would have to be more polite. Having eaten alone his whole life, manners were never something he though about. K's father got in trouble too, when he made the mistake of reading through research papers during dinner. The look of suprise and embarrassment of his fathers face make K burst into laughter. He couldn't remember the last tie he had shared a laugh with his father. It might have been the first time. The room they had considered the living room had changed too. Before it had just been another room, but she had made on comfortable. After they finished dinner, K would sit and relax with his father and the woman. He claims that those times were the times he cherished most. For a little while ever day he got the family he'd longed for ever since he was a child. At her suggestion, K started to help with his father's research. He specialized in genetic engineering, and he descovered he had an interest in it as well. Time faded as he lost himself in research. Now that they were working and studying together, him and his father had a great deal to talk about. For the first time inK's life, they began to speak to eachother like a father and son. Whenever he impressed his father with something he'd learned, he felt a surge of happiness and it drove him to study even harder. His days felt full, right, and meaningful, but most importantly he was happy. Four years past in the blink of an eye, until one day he happen to overhear his father and the woman speaking in the laboratory. Their tone was serious, so he listened closer, curious to what they were talking about. That was when K heard that she planned to give her life to achieve their goals. K was is in shock. He asked his father to stop his research immediately. He refused to listen. She agreeded with him. She told K that she had prepared for what she had to do since she came to the facility. K's father had known from the beginning as well. Angry and disappointed, K began to investigate what exacly the research that he had been helping with was working to wards. He thought that he could figure a way to keep her alive. He learned that the ultimate success of his father's research would require a great deal of sacrifise, and that K's own exsistance was just another part of his father's project. He had been created to funcion as his father's spare. If he dies during his research, K was intended to continue in his place. K was shunned. He was furious with his father, and with the woman, and even the research he had poured himself into for four years. He descided that the best thing to do was to destroy the factory and end his father's research once and for all. He made plans to destroy the main rector and with it the entire facility. The woman saw right through his plans. His father was livid and locked K in his room until his research was complete. All K could think of was how he could stop him. The woman did her best to convince K that he had misunderstood, and that everything would be fine. But, as much as he wanted to believe her, he remembered in the back of his mind that she had been the one that pushed him to become involved with his father's research. And began to questiom if that had been an earnest desire to give me something to do with my life or something else. Still he couldn't bring himself to hate her, as she had given him a reason to live. Even if she had conspired with his father to mold him into his replacement, the warmth she's shown him had been real. She had made K feel as if he had a real family, and that was something that K wouldn't have given up for the world. K pleaded with her to leave, but she quietly shook her head. There was someone very special to her, she told K. He had saved her life once, and she felt that her death would help to repay that favor. Gallery Kartbook1.jpg Kartbook2.jpg Kartbook3.jpg Kartbook4.jpg